Returned in one piece
by Shennya
Summary: It all started when Bond returned from that mission in Russia. None of the people who worked with Q nor the other agents were prepared for it. Because Bond, James IDESTROYEVERYTHINGITOUCH Bond had actually brought the equipment intact. Well, it had a few scratches but still, it was really a shock almost for everyone. Q's jaw dropped almost instantly he saw it. Q/ben whishaw


It all started when Bond returned from that mission in Russia. None of the people who worked with Q nor the other agents were prepared for it.  
Because Bond, James IDESTROYEVERYTHINGITOUCH Bond had actually brought the equipment intact. Well, it had a few scratches but still, it was really a shock almost for everyone. Q's jaw dropped almost instantly he saw it. A huge grin appeared on Bond's face when he saw his Quartermaster's expression. He even took Q's chin and gently, slowly, closed his mouth.

After three more missions they knew it was not just lucky, Bond was actually making an effort to return everything in good condition. And then the gossip started because why was 007 doing that? Every time he returned from a mission the first thing he did was to wait for Q to look as surprised as the first time. That always seemed to make Bond happy for some reason.

Then he began to bring all kind of gifts: candies, chocolates and even expensive stuff like paintings and beautiful suits just for Q.

"Didn't you like the last suit I gave you?", was the first thing Bond asked when he saw Q. Everyone was watching even though they tried to pretend they didn't care.

"Of course I did… I mean I do", said Q, suddenly flustered.

"Then why aren't you wearing it?", Bond insisted, arching one eyebrow.

"It's too formal for–"

"Do you want something more informal then? God you're so difficult to please"

Q blushed bright red. He was upset.

"No! I like it but that doesn't mean I'm gonna wear it whenever you want it!", he huffed.

But Bond didn't seem to be bothered by his Quartermaster's anger. He looked so amused and even pleased with himself.

"Te ves adorable cuando estás molesto. God help me", commented Bond.

That just made Q's frown even deeper.

"Was that spanish, 007? What did you said? It was some kind of insult about me, wasn't it? You know I don't speak spanish!"

"And for that I'm glad" Bond said before leaving the room.

After that it was very clear to everyone what was going on. Well, everyone except Q.

"I think he wants a bloody exploding pen but he isn't going to get one anytime soon no matter how many gifts he brings me", said Q a few days later. Moneypenny, who happened to be next to him at the moment, just rolled her eyes.

"He wants to get in your pants, you genius. Seriously how on earth didn't you notice that?"

"He does not!", Q exclaimed instantly, blushing.

"You know what? You're right", she told him. "He wants more than that. He's being wooing you since he came back from that mission in Russia. I've never seen him so determined about something like he is now"

"He is not trying to get me", insisted Q "and I don't want to keep talking about it"

"As you wish. I'm just gonna wait for the moment to say 'I told you'. It will be fun"

Things got more interesting when Bond asked for his first prize.

"What about this: if I return from this mission with your precious equipment intact, no scratches even, you'll give me whatever I ask for", said Bond that evening.

"So you'll bring everything in the exact same condition I gave it to you", Q smiled because even if it was true that Bond did take care of every single piece of it, it would be impossible for him to return it as good as new.

"Yes" Bond's eyes were bright and full of joy.

"You can't do that" Q said.

"Then you have nothing to lose" the agent approached him "It's a deal, then?"

"Ok" accepted the Quartermaster.

Bond took one of his hands then, but instead of shaking it to close the deal, he kissed it. Q shivered at the contact. His face was burning.

When Bond arrived, some weeks after, with a triumphant grin on his face, Q regretted making that promise. Because, inexplicably, the equipment was intact and perfect that Q wondered if the agent used it at all.

"I think I earned my prize", said Bond.

"Well yes but I can't give you an exploding pen…"

"I'm not interested in that" interrupted Bond, completely serious.

Q looked at him, not believing what he just heard.

"Ask away then"

Suddenly, before Q could even blink, Bond was close to him.

"I want a kiss" Bond told him.

"You're kidding, right?" Q was blushing again and flustered.

Bond took another step closer, Q felt the agent's nose brushing against his.

"I'm deadly serious", he insisted.

"007, you're being ridiculous–"

"Call me James" Bond's voice turned into a whisper "Please, let me kiss you"

Q knew Bond never begged, so it was very surprising looking at him like that, he was desperate and his eyes were full of need and want.

"Alright but this will–" he didn't finish because Bond's hands were already on his waist and the agent's lips covered his immediately. Q couldn't help it, he closed his eyes and relaxed into Bond's arms, parting his lips, letting him in. He heard and felt 007 moaning over his lips.

"You are… addictive" Bond whispered. He leaned in for another kiss but Q took a step back, fully aware the others were watching.

Bond had a smug smile on his face, he even licked his lips while looking at Q.

At the end of the week, not entirely sure how he had managed to become the boyfriend of 007, Q sat down next to Moneypenny.

"I told you" she said.


End file.
